So there was this bunny last night
by Tuti.Cherry
Summary: Drabbles.


**Agosto 2012  
**

**Trío de drabbles, regalitos para Scarlet.D / Abysmal_Blue para su cumple 3  
**

**El prompt fue: "Saga and a Bunny"  
**

* * *

**1.**

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que usarías un disfraz para mí?—

Saga quitó la vista de los papeles con los que había estado trabajando toda la tarde, y clavó una curiosa mirada en la puerta, detrás de la cual podía escuchar a su joven amante.

— ¿No…?—

La obvia mentira del menor solo podía significar que algo se traía entre manos, y su cabeza comenzó a preparar las defensas para un ataque que por el momento era un completo misterio. Milo no se hizo esperar mucho más, y en cuestión de segundos asomaba su cabeza por la enorme puerta de la estancia que hacía de oficina de Saga, quien al ver la sonrisa en el juvenil rostro comenzaba a agradecer que a esas horas ya todos se hubieran retirado.

— ¿Terminaste?—

Milo demostró el poco interés que realmente tenía en conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que hizo al sentarse en el borde del escritorio, dejando un par de papeles atrapados debajo de su trasero. Saga se removió un poco en su silla, sabía que cualquiera fuera su respuesta Milo daría su trabajo por terminado por él, para así poder ejecutar el plan que lo tenía sonriendo con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos.

— Sí, claro. De qué se trata todo esto, Mi… —

Su voz fue apagándose, porque Milo había revelado que detrás suyo escondía una mano, una mano con un paquete, un paquete que adentro tenía un par de orejas de conejo, orejas de conejo que ahora estaban perfectamente colocadas sobre su cabeza.

Y no atinó a quejarse, porque Milo ya no se encontraba sobre el escritorio, estaba de pie delante suyo, una mano sobre cada posabrazos de su silla, invadiendo peligrosamente su espacio personal hasta dejar sus labios a una distancia tan miserable que Saga pudo sentir sobre la suya la boca del otro moverse al hablar.

— Perfecto. —

Saga sonrió, y Milo no necesitó más que eso para saber que podía proceder.

AND THEN THEY HAD SEX.

* * *

**2.**

—¿Qué haces?—

— Descanso. —

Milo rodó sus ojos. Déjaselo a Saga para que conteste lo absolutamente obvio. El geminiano estaba recostado en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol, sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, una de sus piernas flexionada y la otra sobre esa rodilla. Al acercarse notó que mascaba una ramita de hierba y cerraba sus ojos. Milo podía casi sentir la forma en que el otro disfrutaba la brisa fresca que despejaba los mechones de su cara aliviándolo del calor.

Saga dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones casi resignado cuando el otro irrumpió su santuario de paz al colarse entre sus piernas y dejarse caer sin piedad sobre su pecho. Y como si el verano griego no estuviera torturándolos lo suficiente, Milo se empecinó en pegar cada parte de su cuerpo al suyo, metió la nariz en su cuello y olfateó entre sus cabellos como si el ligero olor a sudor fuera agradable, dejando un beso justo detrás de su oreja y luego debajo de su mandíbula, y finalmente subió hasta su boca y le quitó su ramita, remplazando el vacío con un beso que no ayudaba en nada a hacer el verano mas llevadero.

— Dioses, Milo… hace un calor infernal…—

Y claro que Milo podía arreglar eso, porque Milo siempre encontraba la forma de arreglar todo cuando quería sexo. La solución mas simple en la cabeza del menor era sencillamente remover las pecheras de entrenamiento y las playeras que traían, y dejar sus torsos al desnudo.

Bueno, no estaba del todo mal. La sensación de la fresca brisa chocar contra su acalorada piel era más que agradable y Saga se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho antes. De repente la suave brisa tomó fuerza, y una ventolera los azotó. Cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, y solo cuando el sonido de las hojas les hizo saber que éstas dejaban de sacudirse con violencia volvieron a abrirlos.

Lo primero que Saga vio fue una sonrisa gigante en el rostro de Milo.

— ¡Eres un conejo! —

Milo movió sus dedos hasta el par de hojas que convenientemente habían caído justo sobre la cabeza de Saga y se habían enredado en su cabello, dándole la apariencia de tener un par de largas orejas verdes.

— ¿Qué…? —

Aprovechó el momento de confusión del que Saga era víctima para pasar una mano por debajo de uno de sus muslos y flexionarle la pierna, dándole espacio a sus caderas para pegarse a las otras, y robar un beso y otro y otro con cada movimiento.

— Mi conejo… —

Le susurró un par de veces entre beso y beso, porque cada vez que abría los ojos, todo lo que Milo veía era el rostro acalorado y confundido de Saga con una par de orejas de conejo.

* * *

**3.**

— Saga, ¡mira! —

No fue el susurro, que apenas si llegó a sus oídos, lo que lo despabiló, sino la insistencia del mismo. Se removió encima de Milo y lo miró a través de pesadas pestañas. Un gesto dulce con forma de sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza le indicaron la dirección en la que tenía que mirar. Saga parpadeó pesado antes de girar ligeramente el rostro y encontrar un par de conejos.

Dejó salir una risita silenciosa, y Milo apretó el abrazo. La pareja de conejos, uno blanco y otro marrón con manchas negras estaban a un par de metros de distancia, resguardados bajo la sombra de uno de los pocos arbustos que podían encontrarse en el desértico Santuario. Apenas si podía distinguirse qué tipo de animal eran, estaban pegados uno al lado del otro, con sus orejas estiradas hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados y su pelaje bonitamente hinchado. Parecían dos bolas de pelo. Salvo por las narices, que se agitaban en pequeños movimientos, delatando su conejosa identidad.

— Yo soy el marrón.—

Escuchó decir a Milo. Su primer instinto fue preguntar de qué estaba hablando. Pero se tomó un segundo y volvió a mirar a sus peludos acompañantes y pensó que la analogía no era tan mala.

— ¿Somos una pareja de conejos? —

— Creo que nos queda bien. Tenemos el encanto. Y el… _encanto._ —

Saga rio y esta vez no fue por lo bajo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que los conejos abrían sus ojos y paraban sus orejas alertados, moviendo más inquietamente sus narices, mientras él se reacomodaba a horcajadas sobre Milo y con un beso le hacía saber que estaba listo para la segunda vuelta.


End file.
